Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method and a communication device, and more particularly, to a communication method and a communication device supporting uniform resource identifier.
Background of the Invention
AS related technology keeps improving, functions of mobile devices become more powerful. Current mobile devices not only can make phone calls, but also can execute functions such as satellite positioning and web browsing. Under development of the fourth generation mobile communication technique, the mobile devices can make calls through an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) utilizing a uniform resource identifier (URI). The uniform resource identifier comprises a user name and a domain name. For example, the uniform resource identifier can be represented as “abcde@xyz.com”. “abcde” is a user name, and “xyz.com” is a domain name. Since the IP multimedia subsystem can execute functions such as video calls, video conferences, instant messaging, and multimedia services, a user can use the IP multimedia subsystem to make phone calls for communicating with other people in a more efficient way.
However, in current technology, a telephone interface of the mobile device can only receive a telephone number input. The user can not directly input the uniform resource identifier into the telephone interface to make a phone call through the IP multimedia subsystem. Therefore, the user cannot use the functions of the UP multimedia subsystem conveniently.